Desde esa noche
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Con esa piel crema, esos ojos dorados y esa cabellera tan brillante como el mismo Sol, Haizaki Shogo se preguntaba porque aquel delicioso gigoló no buscó carrera en el modelaje. Porque parecía que Kise tenía magia en el trasero. Y quizá algo mucho más. [SONGFIC]
_Éste one-shot está totalmente
dedicado a Andy Slifer,  
mi mujer perfecta. _

* * *

—Universo Alterno, por lo tanto, creo que este one-shot puede contener "OoC".

—Inspirada/basada en la canción "Desde esa noche" de Thalia (no pregunten cómo pasó) y creo que con eso dice mucho.

—Si les gusta el pop o bien, el estilo de música de la artista, siéntanse libres de escuchar la canción mientras leen(?).

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 ** _No sé, no soy de ese tipo de personas que suele inspirarse en éste tipo de canciones, pero por alguna razón me inspiró bastante y mis deseos de escribir llegaron de golpe y obviamente no podía ignorar eso x'D._**

 ** _Y no había mejor pareja que Haizaki con Kise, obvio, además de que son mi OTP (igual que el AoKaga). Seguramente muchos los ven como el tipo de pareja con un tipico masoquismo, violencia, final trágico y esas cosas... Pero a mí me gusta ir en contra de la corriente y no los veo solo así :v._**

 ** _En fin, espero les guste lo que salió en dos horas(?)._**

 ** _Y si quieren, pueden oír la canción mientras leen(?)._**

* * *

Un burdel famoso.

Un chico con un excelente físico, que podía parecer un _Adonis_.

Con esa piel crema, esos ojos dorados y esa cabellera tan brillante como el mismo Sol, Haizaki Shogo se preguntaba porque aquel delicioso gigoló no buscó carrera en el modelaje. Aunque bueno, si ese hubiese sido el caso, ahora no podría estar disfrutando de una deliciosa sesión de sexo.

Kise Ryota tenía _magia_ dentro de su trasero, o eso era lo que pensaba el pelinegro mientras su pene era engullido con gran fuerza. De hecho, resultaba poco creíble que ese agujero había sido probado por otras personas, pero tampoco es como si el rubio siempre estuviera en su trabajo con hombres. También aceptaba mujeres. Claro que, tampoco se la pasaba contando a cualquiera cómo se desenvolvía en sus actividades nocturnas, menos con éste cliente que era Haizaki y era la primera vez que venía por éste lugar —antes frecuentaba otro.

Para Haizaki no había problema el terminar follando con otro hombre, después de todo, sexo era sexo; cualquiera agujero era bueno. No obstante, con Ryota se estaba dando un lujo enorme, porque cuando sus ojos grises captaron los dorados del ajeno, supo que era a _él_ a quién tenía que tirarse.

Su sangre se había encendido con tan solo notar la sonrisa coqueta que el ojimiel le dedicó —pese a que seguramente era la misma que estaría dedicando a sus clientes— y no le importó si al inició había pedido a una mujer de grandes senos, la dejó.

Lo que no sabía el pelinegro con rastas, era que Kise no buscaba a sus clientes, ellos iban a él. Siempre había sido así, pero ésta noche, _algo_ lo motivó a actuar diferente. Y el rubio fue quién lo buscó.

En pocas palabras, Haizaki había sido _la diferencia_. Sin importar su aspecto de chico malo; de esos típicos bravucones violentos y pandilleros. Pero también tenía un aura misteriosa y extraña, o esa sensación tenía el rubio, por lo que no podía ignorarlo por más que quisiera.

Así que solo habían intercambiado algunas palabras y tan pronto llegaron al cuarto designado a Ryota, la ropa de éste fue arrancada y las prendas de Shogo salieron volando.  
Ninguno de los dos fue delicado, pese al aspecto de diva del gigoló rubio.

— ¡M-máaas…! —Kise tenía enterradas las uñas con gran fuerza en la cabecera de la cama, sin importar si se lastimaba estas, pues estaba casi por culminar con esas deliciosas embestidas que tocaban su punto, mientras estaba en cuatro.

Por todos los cielos, ese hombre de cabellos negros era el primero en hacerlo llegar al orgasmo tan rápido. Y eso que el rubio pensó que el ajeno era del tipo que solo se preocupaba por sentir placer el mismo, sin pensar en su "pareja de cama".

Que Haizaki rompiera sus expectativas le encantó a Kise.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que se encontró fascinado con este sexo. Porque para Haizaki, era la primera vez que alguien con el trabajo del rubio, se esforzaba tanto para dar y sentir placer.  
Pues usualmente, la mayoría de prostitutas o gigolós —al menos los que él había llegado a tener— solo parecían máquinas que se abrían de piernas y esperaban una descarga. Y esa era la razón por la que había dejado de importarle si sus parejas sexuales disfrutaban o no.

Le alegraba notar que con Ryota no fue el caso.

 _Jodido rubio sucio_ , Haizaki sonrió como el lobo que está por comer a la liebre. Y cambió la posición, para poder mirarle la cara a Kise, mismo que gemía sin cansancio y movía sus caderas con fuerza, con desespero… Con una necesidad igual con que el pelinegro le penetraba.

Resultaba algo divertido que estaban follando y ni siquiera sabían sus nombres, o al menos, Ryota no sabía el del pelinegro, pues él no tenía permitido decirlo por la política de la empresa.

—Maldición, maldición… Agh… Siento que… —gruñó Haizaki con perversión, pero, contra todos sus "valores", juntó sus labios con los del rubio con salvajismo.

 _Siento que puedo caer en una puta adicción con éste maldito rubio_ , pensó. Y eso que era la primera vez teniendo sexo con éste, por lo que se corrigió o intentó hacerlo, _su culo es increíble_.

— ¡Mmnh! —Kise no dijo nada, y aunque se sorprendió con tal acción, correspondió al beso. Dios mío, era el primer cliente que hacía eso, que _rompía_ la regla. Pero se alegró de que lo hiciera y de que fuera él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo. No obstante, ninguno estaba conforme.

Y más orgasmos continuaron llegando, porque a Haizaki no le importó la cantidad extra que tendría que pagar al salir.

Pensaron que sería la única noche que compartirían por obvias razones, al final de cuentas, solo era _química_ sexual, nada más.

Pero lo que ninguno sabía, era que desde esa noche, sus vidas no volverían a ser las mismas.

* * *

Luchó. Luchó. Luchó lo más que pudo. Porque sabía que si no lo hacía, iba a terminar cayendo en algo peor, ¿y solo por sexo? Es decir, eso era lo mejor del puto mundo… pero no le agradaba que _desde esa noche_ , su mente no hubiera sido capaz de dispersar la figura de cierto rubio. Y eso nunca había pasado con sus anteriores parejas sexuales, es más, nunca se acostaba dos veces con la misma, por lo que no entendía por qué debería cambiar ahora.

No obstante, cuando las personas tienen un destino en común, ni siquiera los mismos cielos pueden interponerse.

Y los ojos de Kise se iluminaron contra su voluntad, cuando, luego de dos meses, Haizaki había regresado al lugar. Trataba de disimular, pero le era imposible, aunque no era el único que estaba en esa situación, para nada y darse cuenta de ello, lo ponía divertido.

Una incontrolable atracción era lo que Shogo sintió tan pronto volvió a ver al rubio. Y por la mierda, ahora sentía que era peor, como si se estuviera cobrando por todos los días que no lo volvió a ver.  
Ambos parecían tener la fuerza de dos imanes.

Y no se hicieron esperar, para nada.

Justo como aquella noche pasada, mas ahora sin decir palabra, entraron en aquel cuarto perteneciente a Kise y sus ropas volvieron a desaparecer con tanta facilidad que parecía ridículo.

 _Extrañaba su presencia en mi habitación,_ pensó, relamiéndose los labios.

Por supuesto que tuvo más clientes desde Haizaki, sin embargo ninguno se le comparaba. Y pese a que en más de una ocasión, imaginaba que con quién tenía sexo era el pelinegro, para hacer mejor su trabajo, seguía sin ser lo mismo, para nada.

Sí, desde esa noche, algo cambió.

—Me parece de mala educación que con todos los orgasmos que me has dado, no me hayas dicho tu nombre —musitó Kise coquetamente, pero la mirada perspicaz, estando embrocado en la cama y desnudo, observando como el pelinegro se vestía.

Haizaki le sonrió de forma torcida y un gesto despoto.

— ¿Las putas tienen permitido eso? —no fue para nada educado.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de palabras contra su persona, no le afectaban al rubio, ya que aceptaba su trabajo. Lo que era y eso hacía las cosas más fáciles.

—No tienes obligación, pero así como Louis quiere saber quién es Superman, yo quiero saber quién es la persona que me da tan magnificas noches —Kise le miró serió durante unos segundos, pero luego, sonrió y se incorporó.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco. _Rubios, al fin y al cabo,_ pensó algo irritado. No le gustaba que lo presionaran tanto y menos cuando estaba en una etapa de negación.

—Me gusta más cuando abres la boca para gemir, así que no lo arruines ahora, rubia —Haizaki terminó de vestirse y le lanzó los billetes a la cama.

 _Dices eso cuando sueles besarme al hacerlo_ , Kise se rio, como si estuviera recordando un chiste. Bueno, no se había equivocado con suponer que el otro era un chico duro de roer. _Tan misterioso_.

Y de hecho, a como era Shogo, difícilmente iba a terminar diciéndole su nombre, mientras se metía cada vez más en su cerebro que lo de ellos, era puro sexo. Uno muy bueno por cierto.  
Al menos, hasta que cuando salió del cuarto, en compañía de Kise, un chico moreno llegó en busca del rubio, en pocas palabras, un cliente más de la noche.

— ¡Aominecchi!

Oh, no. La confianza que esos dos parecían tenerse no era algo que agradó a Haizaki, no cuando había decidido que volvería al burdel solo para seguir _comiendo_ a Ryota y definitivamente no quería compartirlo. Para nada.

* * *

.

.

 _Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitación, creo que puedo caer en una adicción contigo._

Kise se masturbaba dentro del baño que era designado solo para él, por ser un excelente trabajador y mientras se metía los dedos con fuerza dentro de su orificio anal, la mirada gris y poderosa del pelinegro aparecía en su mente.

.

.

 _No me esperaba jamás una historia así_ _, s_ _iento mil cosas por ti, siento mil cosas._

Mientras, Haizaki estaba semi acostado en el sofá de su gran casa, porque un _gánster_ como lo era él, podía darse muchos lujos sin hacer nada más que dirigir compañías no siempre legales. Tenía un cigarro entre sus labios y veía el techo con el ceño fruncido, mientras una de las sirvientas le hacía una felación. Pero no era lo mismo que sentir los suaves y carnosos labios del rubio.  
Y tenía que imaginárselo o no podría llegar al orgasmo ahora, pues tampoco le gustaba desperdiciar este tipo de oportunidades.

.

.

 _Entiende que desde esa noche, solamente pienso en ti_ _,_ _desde esa noche, muero por tenerte aquí_.

Las mejillas de Ryota estaban coloradas por el esfuerzo de la masturbación, sus dedos no le bastaban, no era suficiente. Y ya hacía dos semanas que el pelinegro no había regresado, lo cual trataba de no darle tanta importancia o terminaría rompiendo la regla de oro de cualquiera prostíbulo.

 _Enamorarse_ de un cliente.

 _Entiende que desde esa noche, solamente pienso en ti_ _, d_ _esde esa noche, muero por tenerte aquí._

Y finalmente, el muchacho de ojos dorados terminó llegando al orgasmo con un sonoro gemido.

.

.

 _Pero me da miedo enamorarme, de ti. Y yo de ti, y yo de ti._ _  
_ _Tu no de mí, tu no de mí_ _, y_ _yo de ti..._

—Limpia todo y lárgate —ordenó Haizaki de forma grotesca, empujando a la sirvienta cuando culminó en un orgasmo que no se sintió igual. Y eso le frustraba tanto, sobre todo, porque al recordar a ese maldito sujeto _negro_ que entró después de él al cuarto del rubio, la ira recorría su sistema.

Algo tenía que hacer con eso, pero a la vez no quería, porque hacerlo, significaba involucrarse _demasiado_. Y Shogo detestaba involucrarse tanto con las personas.

* * *

.

.

" _Y que pienses en mí, quiero que seas feliz_ _  
_ _Ya sufrí lo que debía sufrir, casi no logro creer en mi_ _  
_ _Tomémoslo lento, aunque no sea lo que siento_ _."_ _  
_

 _._

 _._

Dos semanas más, Haizaki había regresado al burdel.

Ya estaba decidido, no podía, no podía escapar. Aunque solo fuera sexo y sentimientos románticos no existieran —o eso quería creer y no solo él, igual Kise—, pero estar lejos para dejar que otros más se acostaran con el rubio… No era algo que seguiría permitiendo.

Además, tenía bastante dinero para tenerlo solo para él. Ese trasero sería solo para su pene, nada más.

Y así lo hizo.

Por esa razón, Ryota Kise se volvió bastante envidiado por ser de un solo cliente, aunque era obvio para muchos que eso pasaría… Pero creían que sería Aomine Daiki quién compraría ese derecho y no el pelinegro.

— ¿Tú…? —Kise parpadeó con impresión cuando le notificaron la noticia, pues no estuvo presente, dado que estaba en una _sesión_ de trabajo.

— ¡Cállate, rubia! No desperdicies el tiempo hablando cuando podemos coger —chistó Haizaki violentamente con una sonrisa perversa, con una mirada que podría asustar a cualquiera.

Pero no al rubio. Al contrario, le devolvió el gesto, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de regocijo en su pecho.

.

.

" _Muero por tenerte aquí_ _  
_ _Amor, amor, amor."_

 _._

 _._

Gemidos. Embestidas. Gruñidos. Besos húmedos. Jadeos. Chapoteos.

Todos los sonidos obscenos que usualmente se oían en los vídeos pornográficos llenaban la habitación del rubio, aunque estos eran muchos mejor y _reales_. Y en demasía perfectamente placenteros. Por la mierda que sí.

La espalda de Haizaki se llenaba de rasguños, mientras que el cuello y hombros de Kise estaban llenándose de chupetones y mordidas. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados por tantos ósculos.  
Y parecía increíble el número de orgasmos que habían alcanzado; algo que dejaba claro el nivel de felicidad que tenían, pero obviamente, la razón de eso no era algo que fuese a salir a flote tan rápido y con solo tres sesiones de sexo.

Claro que no.

No obstante, éste era un buen comienzo.

* * *

.

.

" _Entonces me dices que me quieres, dices que me adoras_ _  
_ _Que entre todos los hombres soy yo quien le enamora_ _  
_ _Baby, por que no te decides a entregarme_ _  
_ _Tu corazoncito voy a cuidarte."_

 _._

 _._

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Haizaki había "comprado" a Kise, aunque sin sacarlo del burdel y no existió viernes en que no llegara para —mirarlo— tener sexo.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, las visitas empezaron a ser más frecuentes, hasta ser cada tercer día.

Las noches ahora eran ansiadas por ambos, se había vuelta una maravillosa necesidad, casi fisiológica. Parecía una droga, una deliciosa y destructiva droga, porque se callaban tanto y se decían a sí mismos que el sexo era suficiente, que era lo único que importaba.

Y resultaba increíble que esa negación era por parte de los dos.

Porque aún con todo, Kise no quería atarse, en lo más mínimo. De hecho, hasta hoy en día, se preguntaba porque diablos no rechazó el acto de ser solo para un cliente, aunque para cuando vino a darse cuenta de eso, ya era tarde. Pues el rubio era como el aire, _libre_ , dispuesto a desplazarse sin barreras.

Mas no fue el único en sentirse así, porque Haizaki pese a ser como el _agua_ —libre, fluido, valiéndole el mundo—, cuando un muro de impulsividad aparecía, difícilmente podía avanzar a menos que hiciera el ambiente fuera de su conveniencia, justo como lo que hizo con el rubio.

Los dos se habían dado cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación. Pero al final de cuentas, ¿qué? Solo era sexo, ambos eran beneficiados y cuando el pelinegro se aburriera, lo dejaría y el rubio continuaría como si nada.

Pero siendo que Kise podía llegar a ser bastante inestable, no siempre terminaba haciendo lo que se decía a sí mismo. Mucho menos cuando algo más se estaba cociendo en su interior.

—Es increíble que me hayas apartado solo para ti y todavía sigas sin decirme tu nombre.

—Agh, sigues jodiendo con lo mismo, mierda —Haizaki le miró de mala manera, estando sentado en la orilla de la cama, desnudo, igual que el otro.

—A estas alturas, creo que resulta tonto no lo hayas hecho —se burló Kise.

El pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada. En todas estas semanas, había aprendido lo castroso que podía llegar a ser el rubio, cosa que le hacía preguntarse más seguido por qué terminó comprándolo… Aunque luego recordaba como esas nalgas le apretaban y se le pasaba.

— ¡Y una mierda, rubia idiota! ¿Acaso tú me dirás el tuyo? —Haizaki le miró con prepotencia.

—… —Kise simplemente frunció los labios y desvió la mirada. Definitivamente no lo haría.

—Entonces, métete esa duda por el culo la próxima…

—Ryota.

— ¡…! —los ojos de Haizaki le miraron sorprendidos y se calló de golpe. Esto era muy mala señal— ¡Eso no garantiza que sabrás el mío!

— ¡Dime tú nombre! —Kise jaló al contrario para acostarlo en la cama y se subió a horcadas en esa pelvis. Tenía una seriedad muy impropia de él— Dímelo… —masculló con un tono seductor.

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿En qué momento el rubio había logrado una manera tan eficaz de sobornarlo? Es decir, era lógico que algo que tuviera que ver con sexo, activara al chico de ojos grises, pero no de esta manera, rotundamente no.

O quizá, su debilidad era otra que no deseaba aceptar.

—Debería patearte el maldito culo, joder —gruñó Haizaki.

—O podrías meterme toda tu polla —Kise le miró fijo, serio, sensual.

 _Diablos_.

Y otras maravillosas sesiones de sexo dieron inicio, porque así eran ellos… No les bastaba solo una vez.

.

.

" _Entiende que desde esa noche_ _  
_ _Solamente pienso en ti_ _  
_ _Desde esa noche, muero por tenerte aquí_ _  
_ _Pero me da miedo enamorarme, de ti."_

 _._

 _._

Había llegado la hora de retirarse para el ojigris, por lo que se estaba vistiendo, mientras un dormitado Kise lo miraba. Y hasta ahora, se había detenido a admirar por completo la musculosa anatomía del contrario, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Sí, era muy apuesto, pese a lo grosero que podía ser y ese inusual peinado de rastas.

De hecho, ambos eran dos polos completamente opuestos. Pero aun así, la química explosiva de ambos _iba más allá_.

—Shogo.

— ¿Eh…? —Kise se quedó inmóvil al oír al impropio.

—Ese es mi nombre, Ryooota, más te vale haberlo escuchado, porque no pienso repetirlo, maldita sea.

Haizaki parecía molesto consigo mismo, pues incluso no volvió a dirigirle una mirada al rubio, por lo que se fue sin ver como los belfos ajenos dibujaban una encantadora sonrisa.

Sí, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás ahora. Ya no.

* * *

.

.

" _Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitación_ _  
_ _Creo que puedo caer en una adicción, contigo_ _."_

 _._

 _._

Un año desde aquella vez en que los dos chicos se dijeron su nombre, porque sí, no escatimaron en apellidos, se fueron directamente a su nombre de pila. Así que quizá eso debió ser una pista para ellos de lo que posteriormente sucedería. Porque desde esa noche, fue como si la confianza empezara a asomarse en ambos.

Y no se dieron cuenta de cuando las simples sesiones de sexo, también llegaron a convertirse en pláticas sin sentido y a la vez con importancia, donde ambos empezaron a descubrirse lentamente. Curiosamente, ninguno sintió la diferencia.

Le había costado muchas cosas a Haizaki, mucho mártir mental, mucha inseguridad, mucho sufrimiento… Sus demonios no dejaron de atormentarlo en cada momento por lo que empezaba a darse cuenta que de verdad quería.

Pero su voluntad y lo que sentía, había triunfado. No le importó haber que luchado consigo mismo, no le importó el hecho de ser un verdadero hijo de puta, un maldito, como muchas personas lo catalogaban y que al final del día, _no_ lo conocían realmente. Solo veían sus capas.

Capas que poco a poco salieron volando con ese gigoló de cabellos de oro.

Así que, ese día, siendo un invierno, y luego de dar varias maldiciones, dijo lo inesperado para un expectante rubio.

—Por la mierda, quiero que vengas conmigo, Ryota.

Y el mundo que Kise conocía, se volteó patas arriba con aquellas palabras.

Fue como si su mente hubiese quedado en estado vegetativo, porque no fue consciente de lo que pasó a continuación. Solo sentía que sus ojos eran dos mares hermosos, que con ese color dorado, era como si el sol se reflejara en el agua.

¿Acaso había esperado por esto? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a sentir que sentía esa anhelada libertad cada que estaba con Shogo? Dios mío. ¿En qué momento sus máscaras se rompieron como para mostrar esas verdaderas emociones que siempre se limitaba a ocultar con una sonrisa? O mejor dicho, ¿cuándo fue que el pelinegro logró todo eso?

Y Haizaki no sabía dónde meterse de la vil vergüenza, no podía creer que sí lo hubiese dicho, aunque trataba de aparentar orgullo, pese a que su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Porque, la puta madre, ya sabía que esto lo metería en un lío.

Un lío del que ahora no quería salir.

.

.

 _"No me esperaba jamás una historia así_ _  
_ _Siento mil cosas por ti, siento mil cosas."_

 _._

 _._

—Llévame, Shogo-kun, solamente… quiero que lo hagas tú —pronunció Kise con la más pura sonrisa que tenía.

—Maldita rubia —Haizaki escupió, pero lejos de parecer molesto, su sonrisa no era esa llena de resentimiento y amenaza que mostraba a todos.

Era una que le pertenecía a Kise, una completamente sincera y emotiva.

Y todo, _desde esa noche_.


End file.
